


it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth and Clarisse are lesbians, Butch4butch, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Lesbophobia, Jealousy, Kissing, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Title from Mr.Brightside, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Originally titled "Jealousy"]The war has ended. Clarisse isn't really enjoying her dinner, and then Percy and Annabeth kiss. She can't be jealous, can she?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, annabeth/percy is vv minor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent fic I made for myself, but I hope you enjoy!!

Clarisse picked at her food. She wasn't very hungry, considering she just returned from a war and best friend died. Correction, her best friend died for _her_. Clarisse held back tears, reminding herself that she couldn't start crying in the middle of dinner.

All the sudden, she heard cheers. She looked up, and say that Prissy and Annabeth were kissing. Clarisse's gut twisted and turned. _She couldn't be? No,_ Clarisse shook her head, trying to get the thoughts away. She wasn't jealous. Hell, she was glad someone finally loved Fish Breath. Or was she?

* * *

Clarisse couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, her brain wouldn't shut up. Her mind kept wandering back to the event at dinner. _What if she was the one kissing Annabeth_? Clarisse turned to her side, and mentally kicked herself. She couldn't like girls. It was wrong. But if it was wrong, them why was she having these feelings?

* * *

The next day after archery lessons, Clarisse decided to ask Annabeth about it.

"So, you and Prissy huh?" she asked. The taller girl was surprised that Clarisse of all people was talking to her, but she decided to answer her question.

"Yes? Maybe? I don't know. Why? You jealous?" Annabeth teased. Clarisse rolled her eyes, but muttered something that sounded like "yes". When Clarisse realized Annabeth heard what she said, she felt all the blood drain from her face. 

"Shit. I'm sorry. I've got to go," she huffed, leaving Annabeth alone at the archery course. 

* * *

Clarisse was angry. She wasn't sure if she was angry at herself, or Annabeth, or Percy, or whoever the fuck, but she was angry all right. 

Her knuckles were white from gripping the bathroom counter so hard, and she decided to do it. She grabbed someone's hair clipper's off the counter, and turned it on. When she was done, the buzzcut was a tad off, but she didn't care. It's not like anyone would be paying attention to her hair in the first place.

* * *

"Your hair looks stupid," Annabeth said, appearing at Clarisse's side after dinner. 

"Fuck off," Clarisse huffed, wanting to go back to her cabin. 

"Clarisse, can we talk about what happened?" she asked. Clarisse's eyes met Annabeth's just for a second, and Clarisse thought she saw a hint of sadness. 

"Fine. But can we go somewhere more, I don't know, private? I don't wanna talk about my feelings in front of hundreds of campers," Clarisse said. Annabeth grabbed the shorter girls wrist, and they headed off to the forest. 

"Did you mean it?" Annabeth asked. 

"Of course I did! I'm not gonna joke about shit like that," Clarisse replied, her voice coated in a hint of anger. 

"Well, I thought maybe you- Oh fuck it," Annabeth said, and all of the sudden, Clarisse's lips were met with someone else's. Clarisse stumbled back. She was confused, and happy, and maybe a little angry. 

"I thought you and Prissy were a thing?" she said, more of a question than a statement. Annabeth shrugged. 

"It just wasn't right, y'know? Turns out, I like girls," she replied. A small smile crept onto Clarisse's face, and she kissed Annabeth on the cheek. 

"We should get going, everyone will be wondering where we are," she said, intertwining her fingers with Annabeth's. 

"Yeah, we should," Annabeth said, and the two walked off towards the campfire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!


End file.
